dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bridal Mask (KBS)
Details *'Title:' 각시탈 / Gaksital *'Genre:' Period, action, drama, romance *'Episodes:' 28 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-May-30 to 2012-Sept-06 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Bridal Mask OST Synopsis Gaksital is a famous manhwa set in the 1930s, during the Japanese occupation. The hero, Lee Kang-to, is known as 'Gaksital' because he wears a mask to hide his face — one of those traditional play masks, specifically the rosy-cheeked one reserved for the female role, aka the bride. He's an unassuming young man in real life, but when he dons his superhero mask, he fights injustice and rights wrongs during one of the darkest periods of Korea's history… --''Dramabeans'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast Lee Family *'Joo Won as Lee Kang To / Lee Young / Sato Hiroshi' **Kim Woo Suk as young Lee Young *Shin Hyun Joon as Lee Kang San / Lee In **Yoon Hong Bin as young Lee In *Song Ok Sook as Han Sii (Kang To's mother) *Lee Il Jae as Lee Sun (Kang To's father) *Jun Hyun as Baek Gun ;Far East Circus *'Jin Se Yun as Oh Mok Dan / Boon Yi / Esther' **Kim Hyun Soo as young Boon Yi / Esther *Son Byung Ho as Jo Dong Joo (Leader of the circus) *Lee Kyung Shil as Oh Dong Nyun *Lee Byung Joon as Shin Nan Da *Son Yeo Eun as Uhm Seon Hwa *Seo Yoon Ah as Ham Gye Soon *Kim Yoo Jin (김유진) as Hwang Boo Yong *Park Ha Neul (박하늘) as Yoon So Hwa Kimura Family *Chun Ho Jin as Kimura Taro (Shunji's father) *'Park Ki Woong as Kimura Shunji' **Lee Byung Joon as young Shunji *Park Joo Hyung as Kimura Kenji (Shunji's brother) ;Independence Movement Members *Jun Noh Min as Dam Sa Ri (Mok Dan's father) *Kim Myung Gon (김명곤) as Yang Baek *Park Sung Woong as Dong Jin *Jung Eun Byul as Jin Hong *Choi Dae Chul as Reporter Song *Ban Min Jung as Juk Pa / Anna *Kim Bang Won (김방원) as Kim Deuk Soo *Kim Ji Min (김지민) as Ahn Sub ;Angel Club *Ji Seo Yoon (지서윤) as Tasha *Baek Jae Jin as Director Bong *Choi Dae Hoon as Minami Tamao / Lee Hae Suk (Lee Shi Yong's son) *Jang Joon Yoo as Merry *Lee Jae Won as No Sang Yub *Oh Eun Ho as Suzy *Yang Hee Yoon (양희윤) as Jenny Kishokai Members *Jun Gook Hwan as Ueno Hideki (Hong Joo's adopted father) *'Han Chae Ah as Chae Hong Joo / Ueno Rie' *Ahn Hyung Joon (안형준) as Jun Katsuyama *Bruce Khan (브루스 칸) as Ginpei Kato *Kwon Tae Won as Choi Myung Sub *Kim Kyu Chul as Woo Byung Joon *Ahn Suk Hwan as Lee Shi Yong *Kim Jung Nan as Lee Hwa Kyung (Lee Shi Yong's 2nd wife) *Kim Tae Young (김태영) as Park In Sam *Bang Joong Hyun as Park Sung Mo *Go In Bum as Jo Young Gun ;Police Station Officials *Kim Eung Soo as Konno Goji *Yoon Bong Gil as Abe Shinji *Yoon Jin Ho as Goiso Tadanobu *Kim Myung Soo as Murayama Yoshio *Choi Woong as Kakawa Ozaki *Lee Joo Hyun as Takeda Other People *Song Min Hyung as Governor Wada Ryo *Choi Yoon Joon (최윤준) as Chief Song (Chief of Kyungsung Hotel) *Yang Jae Won (양재원) as Bae Man Sung *Kang Ki Hwa as Masako *Kim Young Hoon as Comrade Park *Kim In Ho (김인호) as Comrade Jang *Lee Do Hoon (이도훈) as Comrade Yoon *Kim Choo Wol as Deuk So's mother *Jang Kwang as Central council senator *Kim Ki Hyun as Congressman Hyun *Hong Yeo Jin as Congressman Hyun's wife *Joo Boo Jin as Soon Yi's grandmother *Min Joon Hyun as President Park *Han Soo Ah (한수아) as Kaneko *Shin Shin Bum (신신범) as old man *Ga Won as Shim Soon Yi (ep 20-21) *Gil Geum Sung (길금성) as Nam Sung Hun (ep 21) *Park Bo Gum as Min Gyu (ep 26-28) *Ahn Yeo Jin as comfort woman female recruiter *Jang Nam Yul (장남열) as comfort woman male recruiter *Lee Tae Gum *Huh Jung Bum Production Credits *'Original work:' Manhwa Gaksital by Huh Young Man *'Chief Producer:' Lee Gun Joon *'Producer:' Im Kyu Yong (임규용), Yoon Jae Hyuk (윤재혁), Moon Jung Soo, Kim Hee Yul (김희열) *'Director:' Yoon Sung Shik, Cha Young Hoon *'Assistant Director:' Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Hyun Mi Recognitions ;2013 13th Republic of Korea National Assembly Awards *Drama of the Year ;2012 KBS Drama Awards *Excellence Award for Serial Drama, Actor (Joo Won) *Supporting Actor Award (Park Ki Woong) *Newcomer Actress Award (Jin Se Yun) *Popularity Award (Joo Won) ;2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards *Drama Excellence Actor (Kim Eung Soo) *Drama Excellence Actor (Jun Noh Min) *Drama Newcomer Award (Ban Min Jung) Episode Ratings See Bridal Mask (KBS)/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS